1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand trucks and more specifically to a flat top carrier deck for transporting various articles which is sized to be received by a horizontal hand truck.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that carrier decks are not commercial available for retention by a horizontal hand truck.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a flat top carrier deck which is sized to be received by different sizes of horizontal hand trucks; is capable carrying different loads; and which does not have to be secured to a bottom of the horizontal hand truck.
The present invention provides a flat top carrier deck which is sized to be received by a horizontal hand truck. The flat top carrier deck includes a base plate, and at least one elevating gate. The base plate is preferably fabricated from a perforated sheet. Each elevating gate is engaged with the base plate. Each elevating gate is either disposed in a retracted or an extended position. Preferably, handle clearance scoring is formed in a first end of the base plate. The handle clearance scoring provides an outline for snapping out a handle clearance slot which receives a handle of the horizontal hand truck. Preferably, lift clearance scoring is formed on a second end of the base plate. The lift clearance scoring provides an outline for snapping out a lift clearance slot, which receives a lift of the horizontal hand truck. The flat top carrier deck is retained on the horizontal hand truck with the handle and lift clearance slots. However, handle and lift clearance slots may be formed in the base plate during manufacture. The handle and lift clearance scoring allow the flat top carrier deck to be used with horizontal hand trucks having different width handles and lifts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flat top carrier deck which is sized to be received by different sizes of horizontal hand trucks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flat top carrier deck which is capable of carrying different loads.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a flat top carrier deck which does not have to be secured to a bottom of the horizontal hand truck with fasteners or the like.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.